The Magic Within
by Jacy Arienh Sagira
Summary: Takes place after fifth year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are given a job by the Order to help keep tabs on Voldie. Harry finds someone the magical world has forgotten, and he must help them find their way around. Not to mention Voldie is still not dead yet
1. Prologue:The Chase

Prologue: The Chase  
  
Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer applies, You know the stuff where I say that all the characters and places and stuff like that belong to J.K Rowling and all that. Yes sadness right that just one person should have claim to all those characters and the money that comes from them, but *sigh* what can we do.  
  
A/N: ok this is my first fan fic so umm yeah I hope u like it. please review too cuz like I really need to know what u guys think..please  
  
Towering oaks gathered around the lone house, protecting it from the prying eyes of unwanted guests. The windows glowed with warmth and inside of it a mother rocked her sleeping baby with love. The child who seemed only a few months old already had a thick head of raven black hair. The mother humming to the child rocked slowly back and forth listening to the sounds of the forest. Crickets chirping, the occasional croke of a tree frog, and the incessant call of the whipper-wheel.  
  
The mother listened and rocked, dozing into short bouts of sleep, but always aware of her surroundings. She protected her child from a danger that had not yet found her, but she knew it was coming. It had taken her husband and her only son. She held the last remnants of her family in her arms, vowing that her daughter would not be taken.  
  
The moon had risen high above the oaks, casting a silver light on the dark forest below and filtering through the gauzy curtains of the home. The mother still listening, hoping she was wrong. Mere moments before, the crack of a branch had sounded, and all the night's creatures had gone silent. The mother sat at her window, catching only slight movement in the trees.  
  
"Please be the wind", she prayed silently, a tear running down her cheek. Walking back to her chair, she placed her baby in her crib, and began to prepare for the worse.  
  
A polished wand made of willow in hand, she placed charms of protection on her child. Then turning she grabbed a bag and packed her child's favorite blanket, her certificate of birth, a stuffed animal (a small dragon with incandescent wings, also charmed for protection), and then she added the few pictures of her family she owned (they had been taken by a muggle just before her sons death).  
  
The last item she was going to add she decided she would place on her child, it was a skeleton key with the number 696 and the letter G on it. This key she strung on a long silver chain and placed it around her daughter's small neck.  
  
Outside the crack of another branch sounded and a dark, cloaked figure approached from the back entrance. The figure seemed to hover above the ground it was so graceful, filling the woman with fear.  
  
Tossing her knapsack over her shoulder, she grabbed her child and rushed to the front entrance, making for the cover of the dark trees. She hoped above all hope the figure would not be quick enough to catch her as she ran speedily through the trees.  
  
The woman veered to the right, following a path hikers used on nature walks. In the distance she could see the sun peeking above the horizon. She was going to make it, she and her baby would be safe. It was her only hope, her continued prayer, but all odds were against her.  
  
A deep voice boomed behind her, shouting a curse that just barely missed her. Not turning to look, the woman gained speed, fleeing from the danger behind her.  
  
Rounding a corner, she chanced a look at her pursuer. He was nowhere in site. She had lost him for the moment, and she was going to use what little time she had to find a hiding place.  
  
Searching the area beside the hiking trail, she noticed a large oak about fifty feet away from where she stood, and made her way to the tree.  
  
As she had hoped the tree was large enough for her slim body to hide behind. Crouching behind the tree, the mother whispered a silencing charm to mask her heavy breathing, and watched in fear as her pursuer rounded the corner.  
  
He wore a look of anger on his pale face, his long platinum blonde hair disheveled and flecked with dead twigs. He swore profusely and stalked farther up the trail still searching for his prey.  
  
---------------------------- A half an hour had passed, the man was gone, the woman's fear subsiding slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief, the slim bodied mother slipped from behind the tree and slinked back to the hiking trail.  
  
Sweeping her head from side to side, she checked the path.  
  
The man was nowhere in sight, but she knew he was still searching for her. The dark lord wouldn't permit him to come back without her.  
  
Freezing immediately, she thought about the persistence of this man. He was after her, not her child, but if he caught her he would kill them both with out a second thought to the child. Or he could, and it was doubtful, raise the child to serve the dark lord. And neither of these things she could permit, she would leave her child in hopes that she could come back once she had dealt with the death eater, or maybe someone would find her baby girl.  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks as she laid the baby down on the soft leaves of the forest, putting the backpack behind the child's head as a pillow. The woman felt as if she might throw up.  
  
How could she leave her child in the forest, even with all her charms, it wasn't safe. The child may never be found, what if she, herself, died and no one found her daughter.  
  
She would ask the forest spirits for help, for she believed in the old gods. They would surely help her now.  
  
And she called to the spirits seeking their help, met with a reassuring breeze, the woman felt the air around her become thick with magic. A voice whispered into her ears that the forest was listening, they would watch the child. The voice whispered this but seemed to echo it's words throughout the forest. It was the voice of the trees, they would watch, they would protect. Standing with confidence, the woman said goodbye to daughter, and made her way to the path. She followed it searching out the blonde haired man. When she found him, they fought. Curses flew from one to the other, but the last curse hit the woman with deadly force. It filled her with a green light and above her body rose the mark of the death eater. The man's evil laughter was the last thing she heard.  
  
Hours passed with the child lying under the trees watching their leaves dance. She giggled as the breeze tickled her face, calling the attention of a young woman hiking up the trail on an early morning walk. The forest watched her in silence. She was a muggle, but she was good of heart. She picked up the baby, cooing to it, and tickling its tiny feet. But the forest was not done with the child, the forest spirits never do anything without a price. The spirits searched the child for a small bit of magic, that was all it wanted. Not all the magic the child would use, but the magic it would use at its showing was enough. And not only would it be enough, it would keep the secret of magic from the muggle. Yes, this magic would work perfectly. With a strong wind, the forest spirits swept through the child taking her showing magic, without the notice of her new mother, and it would keep all of her powerful magic hidden until the young witch called upon it. 


	2. Chapter 1:Summer Job

Chapter 1:  
  
It was only a week into summer, and Harry was already tired of the Dursley's. He was ready to go to his godfather's house. He was ready to spend time with his friends, even if the only thing they did was clean the Black home. He was ready for anything.  
  
Since his return from his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry had spent his time bottling up his grief over the loss of Sirius. Sure it had only been a week, but it was amazing how quickly hatred could completely overtake grief, and turn it into a passionate drive for revenge.  
  
Ok, maybe not that far, not just yet. But at the rate Harry's emotions were going, he was going to become just what he always hated, a cold hearted slytherin. Ready to walk all over someone to get what he wanted. And that wasn't good for anyone. The world didn't need another Lucius Malfoy or any more Lord Voldemorts, one of each was bad enough.  
  
Lying on his bed, Harry ran his fingers through his unruly hair and waited for Hedwig to return. He had sent her to Professor Lupin with hopes that a written plea would get him an invitation to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hedwig had been gone only a few hours, and Harry couldn't really expect her back so soon could he?  
  
So he resigned himself to a foot long essay on the 20 different uses of Mangor mushrooms in a Potions class. Something that only bored and frustrated him even more. And once finishing, moved on to read a chapter about Mountain Troll Wars for Professor Binns. As if his lectures weren't bad enough, now he had to go over the man's material during his break!  
  
Luckily for Harry, he hadn't been given any more homework than that. Or was it? He now had nothing to do. His homework finished, Dudley had been tortured earlier (and that was losing its luster each time he did it), and his letter had been sent to Lupin.  
  
Turning to look out the window, Harry rested his chin on his hands, and noticed something different about himself. Where once his face had been smooth, it now prickled to his touch. He had stubble, great lets add shaving to his list of things to learn how to do.  
  
Throwing his bare feet to the floor, Harry stood and unlocked the window to let in his snowy white owl. His face lighting into a smile as he read the letter she had brought him.  
  
Harry,  
So it's only been a week, and already you want to leave? Well can't say we blame you, the Dursley's are horrible muggles. But I guess it would not be a problem if we came to get you, it would actually be perfect. Dumbledore has something he wants your help with. Ron and Hermione are already here. So pack your things, the guard will come to get you tomorrow around noon. Be ready to fly, and make sure the muggles know we are coming to tea. I' am sure they would love the company.  
R. Lupin  
  
His grin did not fade as he scrambled hurriedly around the room to pack his trunk --------  
  
At noon the next day, Harry's trunk and broom, along with Hedwig's cage, all sat in a spotless corner of Aunt Petunia's living room awaiting the arrival of Harry's advance guard. Harry, however, sat completely alone in the immaculate kitchen, because the Dursley's had left wanting no part in tea with wizard's.  
  
With three loud cracks, a crash, and the excited apologies of Tonk's, three of Harry's advance guard apparated into the kitchen. A peeved looking Moody, a tired Lupin, and the ever-clumsy Tonks each stood before him with their brooms in hand.  
  
"You ready?" Lupin asked hinting a weary smile.  
  
With a nod Harry led the group to the living room where Tonks shrunk his things, Moody cast a disillusionment charm on all of them, and they left. Harry's mood began to rocket back and forth between happiness and grief. He was going to see his friends and help the Order, but, and this was a big but, he was going to have to do all of it in Sirius's old home.  
  
A home he loved and now hated for the memories he had to relive in it's presence. Taking a deep breath Harry shoved the thoughts back, throwing them into the seemingly endless black void the loss of Sirius had caused. Maybe one day he would find something to fill that ever-increasing void within himself.  
  
But for now he had something to keep his mind occupied, the sudden whoosh of the broom into the air gave Harry that adrenaline rush he needed. His blood pounded in his ears as he soared higher and higher into the air, letting the frigid air wash over him. If he hadn't been going for stealth he would have let out a whoop of happiness.  
  
Soaring over to follow Tonks, Harry positioned himself in the center of his guard and settled in for the long ride.  
  
Fortunately it didn't take as long as it had the previous summer. Just as Harry's fingers felt numbingly cold, Lupin motioned for them to descend. Harry urged his Firebolt downwards slowly, and landed on the ground with a grace that many wizards or witches would envy.  
  
Taking a look around Harry pin pointed the area where Number 12 Grimmauld Place should have been, and as he thought the address to the head quarters the place appeared in it's correct spot.  
  
Without waiting for Tonks, Moody, or Lupin, Harry made his way to the door and entered it as quietly as he possibly could. The foyer of the Black home was dark, but it had lost the mildew smell it had once possessed.  
  
Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Harry noted with a faint smile that the picture of Sirius's mother still hung on the wall along with the heads of all the former house elves. Behind him the door opened again silently as the three others entered the house.  
  
Tonks whispered for Harry to follow her as she lead him up to the room he had shared with Ron the year before. There she returned his things to normal size and told him when he was ready he could come downstairs, Mrs. Weasley had cooked dinner.  
  
Harry hurriedly washed his hands and made his way to the kitchen, trying in a vain attempt to flatten his unkempt, wind-blown hair.  
  
On his way down the staircase he noticed some of the picture's were missing, but not much else had been taken off the walls. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Harry could make out the voices of several people, Ron and Hermione included. Smiling at their friendly bickering he pushed open the large wooden door and took a seat in between the two red faced friends.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?" He said in a sarcastic tone, an amused glint in his green eyes. Ron gave Harry a friendly punch on the shoulder, and Hermione just smiled. "We probably wouldn't argue so much if Hermione wasn't such a know-it-all," Ron said.  
  
Then gaining his own amused glint at the girl's heightening red face, he added, " All she does is read books, how are we supposed to keep up when she's smarter than both of us and half the wizarding world too?" It was Ron's way of apologizing, and thankfully his comment worked. But Hermione's face only gained more heat as she blushed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley arrived at the table a moment later with a large pot of stew in her arms and smile on her motherly face.  
  
"Well hello Harry," she said, putting down the pot, "It's nice to see that those muggles haven't had a chance to do much harm to you in a weeks time."  
  
Harry smiled and ladled out a spoonful of the stew she had set on the table. But before he could answer her comment, she said," Dumbledore will be coming later this evening, did Remus tell you he has a job for you three to do this summer?" her hand motioning toward he, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Remus told me he wanted us to do something, but he didn't mention what." Harry answered with hopes she would tell him.When Mrs. Weasley did not offer anymore information, Harry let the matter drop. He would find out later any way.  
  
Dinner conversations among wizards were very interesting to Harry, even after the five years he had spent in their presence. He loved the talk of magic, his favorite sport quidditch, and the way everyone in the room seemed like family. They were all so closely knit, their bonds of friendship gluing them together.  
  
Looking around the table, He felt a knot in his stomach. The place Sirius had once sat was now empty. Well technically Sirius didn't have an assigned seat at the table, but that wasn't the point. The point was he wasn't at the table, and he never would be again. The knot rose, forming a lump in Harry's throat. Swallowing hard, he again pushed down the thoughts of Sirius.  
  
But it wasn't till Dumbledore entered the kitchen, that the thoughts completely disappeared. The seemingly ancient wizard greeted the room with his usual twinkling eyes, and got straight to business.  
  
" I have received word that Lord Voldemort is planning some sort of muggle raid in America. He has sent over a hundred of his Death Eaters there and they await their orders. We have no way of knowing where Voldemort will strike, he has kept the whereabouts of his servants secret, even from the other Death Eaters. We do know that he will strike somewhere in on the eastern shore, in one of the southern states." Dumbledore's eyes had grown darker, the twinkle fading slightly as he gave this sad news. The room was silent. No one seemed to know how to respond to this.  
  
Dumbledore conjured a seat from mid air, a fluffly looking recliner, and continued. " I have allowed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to this meeting because I believe that they will be able to help the Order."  
  
The wizard turned his face to glance at all the adults present in the room." We each have duties to perform. Duties that will not allow us to keep watch on things as we would like. It is for this reason that I ask for the help of these three young people."  
  
Anticipation coursed through Harry's veins. Dumbledore had something up his sleeve, no literally. Pulling three pieces of rolled parchment from his sleeve, Dumbledore smiled in what Harry could only describe as his most slytherin smile. It was an odd look on the old wizard's face, but it gave Harry a feeling that said Voldemort was going to be sorry when Albus Dumbledore got a hold of him.  
  
Harry shifted his green eyes to the three pieces of parchment, now lying on the table, and studied them. Each looked like an ordinary piece of paper except that when Harry looked at the one on the left hand side of Dumbledore, it Seemed to flash a green tint. Looking first to Dumbledore for permission, Harry reached out timidly toward the parchment. But before his hand made it anywhere near the glinting parchment, the paper flew into his hand.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock, and the Headmaster gave a little chuckle. "We wouldn't want you to lose something as important as that map you now hold, Harry." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"A map?" Ron questioned as he watched Harry unroll the parchment.  
  
"Yes, all three maps were designed by Mr. Lupin actually. They are very similar to the map he and his friends made in their years at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked up at Lupin, who gave him a knowing smile as Dumbledore continued, "To activate the maps use the words 'I am a watcher of the innocent and unknowing.' But remember they will only work if you or someone you trust completely says the words."  
  
The three nodded their heads to show they understood, and then Hermione asked," What exactly are we to do with these maps??" But the only answer they received was, "Why you will watch the innocent and unknowing of course, and you will inform one of us if your map begins to glow red." With these last words, Dumbledore dismissed the three young friends to their rooms. ----------- A/N: This story is going a little slow for me, but maybe its cuz I'm the one writing it. I need u guys to tell me what u think. Who knows, but if u aren't liken the pace, tell me and I'll lighten up a little. What the hay I'm gonna lighten up ne wayz I promise(I'll try at least, I'm still new to this). Oh well *scampers off to write the next chapter. * 


	3. Chapter 2: Party

Chapter 2:  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the boy's room, forming a small circle, or maybe it should be called a triangle, on Ron's four poster. As the year before, the room still gave Harry a gloomy feeling, but the smell of mold was at least gone.  
  
Dumbledore's announcement about the American's had taken the trio by surprise, they had never expected the old wizard to ask for their help. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione had overcome the shock of being asked and had begun to feel a swelling pride over the whole ordeal. They may have not been members of the Order yet, but at least this way they could join the fight.  
  
Hermione pulled out her map, tapped her wand to the blank parchment, and said the words, "I am a watcher of the innocent and unknowing."  
  
The parchment sat momentarily, showing no sign that the charm had worked, but in a few seconds time lines began to appear on the paper. They crossed and curved, forming themselves into houses and neighborhoods.  
  
They grew more detailed. Lettering appeared under each house, and their occupants could be seen on various parts of the map.  
  
Some of the small people had gone out of the area Hermione's map overlooked, but their names and locations could be found under the pictures of their houses.  
  
Hermione noted that two or three of the small houses gave off a blue glow as well as the occupants in them . These were the homes of witches and wizards, but the only way she could tell this was by tapping the little blue people with her finger.  
  
This enlarged the person on the right side of the parchment in a box. Then it listed the person's name, age, occupation, address, and if they were muggle or magic. Above the box of the enlarged person a description of their current activity was described.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat watching the little people on the map. Mostly laughing at some of the things they were doing or saying, but their eyes began to get heavy.  
  
The night was soaring by. Hermione told the boys good night and scampered off to her room, taking her map with her. (hey does ne of that sound choppy to u guys. oh well )  
  
--------------- Harry's Dream ------------ ". Harry. Harry.HARRY! Over here!"  
  
Everything was fuzzy. Harry was lying on the ground, it was cold.  
  
So cold.  
  
He tried to find whoever was calling him, but the fog, or whatever it was, was to thick.  
  
"Harry.Harry I'm over here. Harry I can't move."  
  
The voice was a girls, someone he'd never heard before. He felt suffocated and things seemed to black out. --------------------------------- It took Harry a moment to realize he was awake, but once he hear the soft intake of breath Ron made while he slept, he knew. Rolling over on his side, Harry tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working.  
  
He tossed and turned a few more times, and with a sigh, he flipped his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet hit the floor silently, and he padded out the door with as much stealth as he could manage over the squeaky floor boards.  
  
Luckily the hall was lit by a single candle, or his trip down the stairs would have ended in extreme pain.  
  
With the help of the candle and the carpet on the stairs, Harry finally made it to the empty kitchen without alerting anyone else in the house. However unlike the hallway, the kitchen had no candles lit, and by the time he found some, he had stubbed all of his toes. Even saying a few choice words in the process.  
  
Now able to see, Harry made his way to the long table in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do.  
  
He could eat something, but he wasn't hungry or the type of person who ate out of pure boredom. He couldn't do homework because that was already finished.  
  
Then he thought about looking at his map.  
  
He had to memorize it anyway, but he didn't really want to go all the way back up the stairs. Then again, Harry argued with himself, there was nothing better to do.  
  
Harry stood up, thinking of where he had sat the map by the bed, making sure he would be silent as possible in finding it and walked out of the swinging kitchen door and right into a rolled up piece of parchment.  
  
The map. He had forgotten about the calling charm.  
  
Harry scoffed at the floating parchment, and took it back into the kitchen where he unrolled it onto the long table and spoke the magic words.  
  
Again he watched the lines form their little houses and neighborhoods, and then as those lines came together to form little people, their names above their heads.  
  
Harry noted which people and houses glowed blue, there weren't very many, and then he focused his attention on a car he saw speeding through a few of the backroads.  
  
--------------- Inside the Car -------------  
  
Rory watched the yellow lines speed past under the tires of her black mustang, and laughed along with her best friend Harley.  
  
Benji, Lucas, and Amber sat in the backseat, or more like Benji and Lucas sat in the backseat, Amber sat on the two boys.  
  
Amber was ever the flirt, not that it really mattered to the two boys she was sitting on though. Benji being gay and Lucas being bi, with no chance in hell he would even look at the girl on his lap in a romantic way.  
  
Harley gave a final laugh at whatever stupid antic Amber had thought up to use against some unsuspecting boy at the party they were going to, then leaned forward to turn up the radio.  
  
The thrum of an electric guitar flooded the sleek car, and soon everyone was swaying to the music. Rory and Harley singing perfectly in tune with each other and the song, both girls completely oblivious to the three in the back.  
  
------------ Harry -----------  
  
The small car twisted with the curves of the road, and slowed only moments before it reached its destination.  
  
The place was packed with people, Harry couldn't even see their names. They scurried all over the yard and through the house.  
  
With a tap of his finger, Harry enlarged the house and in the box for personal profiles, a list of names appeared.  
  
----------- Back to the Party -------  
  
The five piled out of the car, and made their way straight to the band. Ok, they stopped off in the house to grab some drinks, but then they went right to the band.  
  
Rory looked around at everyone. Not one of them were dancing. The band sucke, the music was too slow and they were playing "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayor. (Need I say more.)  
  
Harley and Rory shared one of those "What the hell were they thinkin' when they got this band" looks.  
  
Something had to be done, the horror could not continue!!!  
  
Rory pushed through the crowd and back into the house to find Stev, the "host" of the party. And well after talking to like six drunk girls and two extremely fucked up guys, she found him playing pool in a downstairs basement room.  
  
"Stev, hey. Stev. STEV! What the fuck, like you can't hear me? Stev! Steven fuckin' Tate!"  
  
Rory grabbed hold of the guy's arm, splashing some of his beer onto his already wet shirt.  
  
She looked him up and down, it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he'd been smoking something other than cigarettes, and let's just say the alcohol wasn't helping.  
  
"Hey man, you need to do somethin' bout' that band up there, "Rory said as she jerked her head in the direction of the stage.  
  
Stev swayed on his feet, his eyes bloodshot. "I ain't gotta do shit," he slurred out, with what Rory could only guess was supposed to be a snort?  
  
"Yeah? Well if you won't I will. Where the hell did you find 'em anyways?"  
  
Harley came up behind her. "Is he gonna do somethin' or what, that shit's horrible." Stev slurred out his "I ain't gotta do shit." Statement again, glanced his bloodshot eyes at both girls, and walked off to rejoin his game.  
  
Harley just laughed and pulled Rory back upstairs towards the other three members of their little click.  
  
"Well what's he gonna do about it?" Benji asked still staring at the stage squinting his dark brown eyes, wincing at the horridness of the band.  
  
"He said it wasn't his problem." Harley answered. "Well it is his problem," Lucas ground out between his gritted teeth.  
  
Rory looked around the group her eyes stopping on Amber as she watched the girl put her hands over her ears and tightly close her eyes. Then she looked at the people around them, most were following Benji's idea of wincing.  
  
"Yeah, Lucas your right it is his problem.(Rory grins evilly) .and we're gonna fix it." This time Rory grabbed Harley, who grabbed Benji, who grabbed.(you get the point) and pulled them toward the stage.  
  
Letting go of Harley, Rory climbed onto the stage and pushed the lead singer out of the way, yanking the mic wire so the mic flew out of his hands and into her own. All eyes on her, she pulled the rest of the group onstage.  
  
"Ok, who's ready for some real music?" Screams and hollers answered.  
  
Harley sat down behind the drums, twirling the sticks in her fingers. Lucas and Amber picked up the guitars off the stage floor, and Benji took his place as DJ.  
  
Through the first song (Down with the Sickness), a mosh pit was formed, the crowd screaming for more. Then onto the next song Bodies, followed by a more alternative song(Inside Out), and then finally one with mostly just beat (Zombie Nation).  
  
By like the sixth song the high, drunken crowd was almost out of control and the previous band was so pissed, their insults were mixing their way into the lyrics of Rory's singing.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
From somewhere behind her, a fist slammed into the back of Rory's head. Rory swiveled around to the side, expecting the next punch.  
  
It missed her by only a few centimeters. She could see Harley throwing a punch at some guy whose nose was already bleeding, and Lucas was wrestling another guy to the right.  
  
Without thinking Rory swung her fist into her attackers jaw, connecting hard. Then she rared back again with her left, and slammed it hard into, what she could now see, the guy's stomach.  
  
His eyes bulged wide as he lost his breath, but he was quick to come back. And he swung at her face. His ring caught her just above her left eye, and blood trickled down the side of her face. She didn't even have time to think before he upper cut her nose. Blood poured out of Rory's nose in a gush, it was probably broken.  
  
The guy just stood there waiting for her next move, and watched as she swiped the blood away from her nose.  
  
She was pissed he could tell, and the fact that he was the cause made him grin maliciously. But that grin soon faded. Something was happening.  
  
Rory was pissed and she wasn't about to let that fuckin' jackass get away with the blood he'd cost her. Anger seethed through her body, it unleashed a power that coursed through her veins leaving her powerless to stop it.  
  
-------- Harry --------  
  
Harry couldn't take his eyes off the fight that appeared on the little stage. He watched as the little people swung punches back and forth, until something completely unexpected happened.  
  
The girl that had taken the microphone was beginning to glow blue.  
  
Then as the fight progressed the blue glow got brighter and began to pulse. The color changed to red, but it was only on the girl.  
  
Whatever was happening could not be good. Harry grabbed the map and dashed upstairs to find someone.  
  
-------- Rory ------  
  
Rory had lost total control of her actions now.  
  
All she could feel was the power.  
  
She clenched and unclenched her fists, a revengeful glint in her eye. This guy was going to pay.  
  
He was scared now, the wish that he had never thrown the first punch flashed over and over in his mind.  
  
Then a bright yellow flash emitted itself from her eyes, and pain coursed through his body. Through his screams, he could hear the word "crucio" echo through his mind. He collapsed onto the stage and tried to fight the pain.  
  
The people in the crowd were cheering on the fight, and in their state of mind, most weren't even sure it was real. But Harley, Benji, Lucas, and Amber weren't drunk or high, and what they saw scared them shitless.  
  
Rory had the guy on the ground screaming, a bright yellow light poured out of her normally green eyes and she was just staring at the dude on the stage with a sadistic look on her face.  
  
But what they saw and Rory felt were two completely different things.  
  
She felt the power, and she liked the feel it gave her. But she couldn't stop it, and the fact that she couldn't control it scared her.  
  
She could see the guy on the ground screaming and knew he had paid enough, but she still didn't know how to make it stop.  
  
Her anger slowly receded itself and she began replacing it with pity, but her anger wasn't fast enough. It wasn't stopping his screams. 


End file.
